Pretty Cure All Stars DX 2: Kibou no Hikari - Rainbow Jewel o Mamore!
Pretty Cure All Stars DX2 : Kibou no Hikari - Rainbow Jewel o Mamore! is a sequel to the first Pretty Cure All Stars film, released in Japanese cinemas on March 20, 2010. The film is the second crossover film featuring of all the current Pretty Cures,'' and also the 8th movie of all ''Pretty Cure movie series.The Heartcatch Precure Cures made their debut, excluding Cure Sunshine and Cure Moonlight. Unlike the first movie, Pretty Cure All Stars DX2 : Kibou no Hikari - Rainbow Jewel o Mamore! is not to mark any kind of celebration or anniversary. Synopsis Tsubomi woke up and saw a paper written by Chypre &Coffret, as she was worried she got Erika and went on the place where the Mascots went. Meanwhile,Bottom was saying that he needed all the villians to help and get the Rainbow Jewel and that he was going to attack. Tsubomi and Erika arrived, seeing their Mascots giving Miracle Lights. Erika was really angry and scared Coffret, but Tsubomi hugged Chypre and asked were they where, as an answer they said that they were in the Fairy Park were magical things happened because of the Miracle Lights. While going they saw Kurumi as she was mad at Coffret and Chypre about the people waiting in line, but she then begin to do it by herself and turned into her mascot form, Milk which had made Tsubomi and Erika shocked. As they were entering, they saw Chocola selling Miracle Lights.Then Coco andNatts as human were presenting things which happened in the Fairy Park...and also about the Rainbow Jewel. While seeing, they saw Pollun and Lulun selling Miracle Lights, but then they got distracted by balloons leaving the Miracle Light floating...which caused trouble and Love, Setsuna, Mikiand Inori were there. A Miracle Light was about to hit Tsubomi, but Love jumped saving Tsubomi, then Love got tripped and got hurt. But Tsubomi and Erika got to meet Love's friends, they talked about Love's friends which were Cures. While talking Love was bored and asked Tsubomi and Erika to come with her to find her friends and went with them and explored half of the Park. Honoka, Nagisa and Hikari were there searching but they didn't meet, then Nozomi, Rin, Urara, Komachi and Karen were there but they missed, as then Saki and Mai were there but the same thing was there also. While traveling Tsubomi and Erika were saying about Pretty Cure and it was a problem if they told Love about it. While heaving fun, then the villains attacked and it was time for Tsubomi and Erika to transform as they did that Love was proud and also transformed with her friends having Cure Marine and Cure Blossom freak out. While fighting, Kintoleskithen took a large rock and threw it to the bridge making the Park in two parts as in one part the Cures were there. While fighting there was no way to fight them as then, all the other Cures appeared, Cure Black, Cure White, Shiny Luminous, Cure Bloom, Cure Windy, Cure Dream, Cure Rouge, Cure Lemonade, Cure Mint, Cure Aqua and Milky Rose. All of them were ready to fight as Cure Marine and Cure Blossom were surprised that they figure out that there were many Cures. After the battle, the Cures turned into their normal forms and and were introducing themselves to Tsubomi and Erika. After all that then Bottom did a trick and made the girls turn again into Cures but then the ground started to open leaving them fall down into darkness as they all got lost. After a while, Tsubomi and Erika found themselves lost in a dark forest, meanwhile the Mascots tried to find their partners as some of them were trying to find the Miracle Lights. The girls were trying to find someone but then they found Karehan and then got trapped by a spider web but luckily all Fresh! Cures arrived and fighted leaving Erika and Tsubomi to run and get the Rainbow Jewel. Running, Tsubomi and Erika got absorbed by a hole and went into the Planetarium seeing, Moerumba and Ms. Shitataare and they were attacking. But then all Yes! Cures came as they were ready to fight them, then they saw Coffret and Chypre as they landed to their partners and then Erika and Tsubomi could finally transform. Then Yes! Cures were fighting leaving Cure Blossom and Cure Marine again run. While running there was no time since they were far away, and when four villains appeared, but then Cure Black and Cure White with Cure Bloom and Cure Egret came protecting Cure Blossom and Marine. While they appeared they said to Cure Blossom and Marine to run and reach the Rainbow Jewel, as they flew they arrived but they had to duel Bottom, they fought but it was pretty hard and no one could win, Cure Blossom then got up and said she made a promise and started fighting again to make Bottom defeated, the Mascots used their Miracle Lights making an oval in the sky which made all other people see in the other part and they raised their Miracle Lights also making all the Cures stronger. All Cures arrived making all of them into angels and made a big shiny circle which made the attack, Rainbow Jewel Solution and with all the power they gained made Bottom to defeat. After that all the Cures's powers went in the sky making fireworks. All that made another sky which had brightness and hope. Than everything got fixed as the bridge and everyone could enjoy their happiness and promised that they would protect the world no matter what! The Rank *N/A Trivia * Because the former Pretty Cure All Stars DX movie is a celebration of the fifth anniversary of the Pretty Cure franchise, fans speculate that Pretty Cure All Stars DX2: Kibou no Hikari: Rainbow Jewel o Mamore! was made only to promote the two latest Pretty Cure seasons and earn money. *Even though Cure Passion was not in the first DX film, the other Cures act like they already know her when this is the first time they have seen each other. This implies that there may have been at least one unseen meet up of the Pretty Cures prior to the second DX movie where the others met Cure Passion. *This is actually the first DX movie where all members of the current season's team are gathered in one place, though it would be months before they actually showed up in-series: near the end, when the visitors of Fairy Park begin to use the Miracle Lights, Myoudouin Itsuki, Tsukikage Yuri, and Hanasaki Kaoruko are present in the crowd. *This is the first All Stars movie to have the current lead and the previous lead to not make eye contact when they first meet, followed by Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage 2: Kokoro no Tomodachi. *All revived major villains are from different seasons, but the number of members is unbalanced. There are one from Max Heart, four from Splash Star, two from Yes! 5, two from Yes! 5 GoGo, and one from Fresh; and nobody from the first season was revived. *The Italian dub aired after Heartcatch Pretty Cure had been completed, it was also mentioned thatMyoudouin Itsuki was not able to come because she was at a Karate match and that Tsukikage Yurialso wasn't able to come because she was sick. Same of James Bond Movies *Diamonds Are Forever(007 เพชรพยัคฆราช) - 1971 Same of Chalong Phakdeevichit Dramas *Mathador(มาทาดอร์) - 2004 Gallery หมวดหมู่:Movies หมวดหมู่:Hall of Pretty Cure Wiki หมวดหมู่:Stubs